Tasting Life
by LyaraCR
Summary: Quando tudo parecer perdido, feche os olhos. Eu tomarei sua mão, e te levarei para conhecer o que é, realmente, a vida.
1. Aviso

**Tasting Life**

"_Quando tudo parecer perdido, feche os olhos. Eu tomarei sua mão, e te levarei para conhecer o que é, realmente, a vida."_

**XXX**

**Olá pessoal!**

_Por favor, não saltem esta página, é muito importante pra Ly que vocês leiam antes de começar a fic!_

**XXX**

**Avisos:**

**Comentários são bem vindos e me fazem trabalhar mais rápido. **

Contém aqui, doses de homossexualidade, incesto e cenas doces, que não exatamente nesta ordem, serão mostradas, descritas. É uma relação **homemXhomem, paiXfilho**, então, se isso assustar demais, ou você entra, lê e se choca – talvez até goste — ou, desde já, muito obrigada por ter aberto esta página, pode clicar no "X" agora!

**XXX**

Depois de séculos, apareço novamente com um trabalho que pretendo fazer direito. E já começo num momento inoportuno: Acabei de fazer 21 anos, estou em época de provas e ainda assim, à fim de compartilhar tudo isso com vocês! Porque né, sei que fãs de MinaNaru/Namikazecest como eu, há aos montes por aí.

Então, peguei um roteiro que acho que pode ser interessante e comecei a trabalhar. Não sei onde vai dar, espero que me ajudem nisso também, **através de reviews, que são muuuuito bem vindos, **e da presença de todos, o que é ainda mais especial.

Os **Updates** serão às _**segundas**_ e _**quintas**_, podendo eventualmente variar, porque né, eu sou a Ly, preguiçosa e às vezes beeeem enrolada, mas prometo levar tudo direitinho dessa vez.

**Eu nunca** havia explorado um tema assim para um Namikazecest. Este é de certo modo, um tanto que mais complexo que os outros que já produzi, então, espero contar com a ajuda de vocês, opiniões e compreensão com quaisquer erros que gritarem ante seus olhos.

**Enfim: **Muito bem vindos a mais este trabalho. Espero que gostem!


	2. Prólogo

**Eis** o primeiro sinal de vida da fic! Prólogo feito às pressas porque tenho prova e nem fiz a cola ainda! Me desejem sorte! E aproveitem a história! Beijinhos.

**XXX**

**Tasting Life**

**XXX**

**Prólogo**

**XXX**

Ele nascera no dia dez de outubro. Seus olhos azuis se abriram, pôde ver o mundo, seu pai, sua mãe... Claro que não se lembrava de todo, mesmo que agora observasse tanto as fotos. Pareciam tão felizes... Claramente o oposto do que acontecia agora. No andar de baixo, mais uma discussão. A voz exaltada dela se sobrepunha às tentativas dele de conter seus desatinos.

Aquele álbum fez caminho para longe de suas mãos enquanto observava a porta. Caminhou até ela. Por que sua mãe parecia tão infeliz? O que fizera de errado para isso? O que seu pai fizera de errado?

Não se via capaz de um entendimento. Não conseguia se sentir culpado, porque ela sempre dizia que o amava, mesmo que fosse rígida demais, mesmo que o impedisse de ter amigos e de fazer as coisas que realmente queria. Mas tudo bem, pensava, talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez isso o ajudasse, como ela dizia, a não ser um homem tão displicente quanto seu pai, a ser mais centrado, menos incapaz de decidir as coisas...

Era complexo demais para sua cabeça adolescente entender, e isso era extremamente irritante. Porque diabos ele ficava a chateando desse modo? Por que tinha sempre que deixa-la exaltada? Ficou raivoso, deixando-se atingir a parede com um soco. Maldição. Não suportava mais isso! Queria descer até lá e colocar um fim em tudo aquilo, talvez se matando, talvez gritando, não sabia. Só sentia que precisava de alguma solução.

— Eu vou embora! Você não se importa, nunca se importou!

— Não é verdade, Kushina.

Ele tentava, calmo, voz baixa, o oposto dela.

— Estou presa a essa droga desde os quinze anos, Minato! Eu tenho direito de viver, e você simplesmente não deixa!

— O que eu faço?

Questionou pela primeira vez.

—Eu não sei! Você me prende, você e seu filho! Eu perdi toda a minha adolescência criando ele do melhor modo pra você ter orgulho de mim, e tudo o que faz é me tratar como se eu fosse um zero à esquerda! Trabalha o tempo todo, fica longe, finge que não tem família!

— Você me obriga a isso! Todo o tempo me diz que estou estragando o garoto, tornando-o um segundo eu!

— Mas está! Você o mima demais! Quer que ele seja tão inútil quanto você? Você não vê o quanto eu me sacrifiquei?

— Kushina, não seja injusta! E.. eu não te trato como um zero à esquerda, e não foi sacrifício algum criar Naruto! Ele é fruto de nosso amor!

— Amor, Minato? Amor? Então você justifica minhas perdas com um sentimento! Acha que ele foi fruto do amor, e não de uma droga de erro? Acho que você sempre se aproveitou de minha inocência, Minato! Não me dê as costas!

Naruto ouvia. Estava um tanto quanto chocado. Por que diabos aquelas palavras? Por que ela dizia que... era um erro? Tremia, sentia-se tonto. Queria chorar.

— Quer saber? Eu vou embora! E dessa vez vai ser pra sempre!

— Eu não vou te impedir.

— Você sequer se importa!

— Não Kushina! Eu estou cansado de suas loucuras! Estou cansado de ver você obrigando Naruto a agir como se fosse um mero objeto! Então que vá! Talvez ele precise de um tempo para se ver como ser humano, longe de sua obsessão por ter um servo!

— Vai se arrepender, Minato, vai se arrepender!

Ela gritou, e a porta bateu. Naruto se deixou escorrer pela parede, caindo no chão, assustado. Para ele, sua vida havia acabado de desmoronar. O que faria sem sua mãe?

Não conseguia saber, criar em sua mente uma solução. Estava se sentindo perdido. E.. porque seu pai não havia a impedido? Por que ela dissera todas aquelas coisas ruins? Sentia seu peito doer, sentia sua mente à mil.

— Mãe, volte...

Lamuriou baixinho. Mesmo que soubesse que não surtiria efeito. Havia então, em seu peito, a certeza de ter perdido uma parte de seu ser. Permaneceu ali, olhando em volta, chorando até adormecer. Seus dias seriam sombrios, tinha certeza. Só rezava, então, para que ela resolvesse voltar, para que fosse como das outras vezes. E aquelas palavras ruins proferidas pela mesma, significariam então, nada.

...


	3. 01

**First Chapter **no ar! Espero que gostem! E ah, está sem betar! Quaisquer erros são meus por direito!

**XXX**

**Tasting Life**

**XXX**

Haviam poucos dias que ela saíra de casa. Não sabia porque, mas tinha a leve impressão que, dessa vez, finalmente era definitivo. Suportar tantas brigas era doloroso demais. Suportar também o modo que ela tratava o filho era ainda pior. Porque sim, ela transformava-o cada vez mais em alguém sem personalidade, jogado ao mundo apenas para obedecer e servir. À ela, claro. Nenhum outro propósito. Era como se fosse seu escravo pessoal. A ajudava com seus trabalhos, sua agenda, com afazeres da casa... E na escola, era sempre quieto demais, o que não era de todo usual para alguém de sua idade. Talvez por isso levasse nomes de afetado, inútil, dentre outros. E agora, tudo o que podia vez, era alguém sem rumo. Ele ainda a esperava até adormecer no sofá, todos os dias, mesmo nos últimos treze. E nos últimos sete, questionamentos haviam surgido, mas com o tipo de relação que tinham, não se deixava, aliás, não se achava no direito de responde-lo. Era fato que sempre fora ausente demais, mas a presença dela o coagia a isso, ao menos nos últimos dez anos.

E então, estavam ali, frente a frente, beira à uma resposta que estilhaçaria ainda mais o pobre coração adolescente.

— Ela não vai voltar, não é mesmo?

A voz baixa demais, temerosa demais. Os olhos azuis escondidos pelo cabelo longo, desgrenhado, cor de ouro. Era como se tivesse medo de falar até mesmo dentro de casa, como se ela fosse puni-lo, mesmo não estando por perto.

— Não.

Respondeu. Seco. Não sabia como trata-lo realmente. E era uma das piores coisas no mundo, com certeza, desconhecer a esse ponto o próprio filho.

Viu uma lágrima trilhar a face do mesmo. E viu que ele tentara correr. O tomou o pulso num ato reflexo, puxando-o contra seu corpo, no intuito de protege-lo.

— Me solte! — ele gritou, enfim chorando, quase que descontrolado — Eu quero a minha mãe!

Se debateu até ser contido por um agarre forte.

— Contenha-se. É doloroso para todos nós. Mas...

— Não é doloroso pra você!

Ainda gritou, um pouco mais baixo, um pouco mais quieto. Não sabia porque, mas estar ali, sentir-se apoiado, o fizera querer dormir, como quando ainda era uma criança.

— Pshhh... Vai ficar tudo bem.

O mais velho se limitou a não responder. Não queria entrar num conflito agora. Ele já estava devastado demais. E podia ser tudo, menos covarde. Apenas permaneceu acolhendo-o, sussurrando qualquer música, como fizera algumas poucas vezes, e logo o sentiu ruir. Havia adormecido. Talvez por tanto chorar. Talvez por sentir-se protegido.

O pegou no colo e subiu as escadas, depositando-o na cama luxuosa de seu quarto, a que pouco usava, pois sempre dormia na sala, aguardando-a chegar, mesmo que soubesse que não importava.

O olhou... Não parecia muito com ela. Talvez alguns traços. E parecia tão deixado... Sabia, sua missão de agora em diante, seria árdua demais. Continuar no escritório seria inevitável, e mesmo como um dos sócios majoritários, continuaria tendo uma carga extenuante de trabalho. Teria que saber conciliar, talvez conversar com os outros e explicar a situação, porque seu filho, finalmente aos seus cuidados, precisaria de apoio para se reerguer.

XXX

O sol raiou sobre a cidade. Seus olhos azuis se abriram. Um sorriso despontou no rosto marcado por olheiras e ele logo se levantou, correndo, indo escada abaixo e procurando-a.

— Mamãe!

Chamou. Chamou algumas vezes. A procurou por toda a casa, procurou as roupas, o carro... Procurou até mesmo o sorriso frio, enquanto suas esperanças se esvaíam e seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas mal contidas. Caiu.

Com as mãos contra o rosto, chorou, tentando abafar suas lamúrias, tentando fazer com que aquele pesadelo simplesmente acabasse, mas não, nada mudou.

— Naruto?

Ouviu a voz chamando do alto das escadas, voltou-se à ela. Era seu pai. Ele vinha, passo a passo, pouco a pouco. Então, deixou-se continuar chorando enquanto estendia os braços a ele, como uma criança que pede por colo.

O acolheu, abaixando-se ao lado do mesmo, acariciando os fios loiros enquanto o ouvia chorar, enquanto ouvia a constatação óbvia:

— Ela não vai voltar... ela não vai...

Era fato que ele não havia engolido muito bem aquele fato, não ainda. Ao menos havia entendido que por hora, ela estaria longe, e ao menos não estava mais tão arisco.

— Escuta, por que não vamos até a cozinha e preparamos um café da manhã bem gostoso?

Perguntou. Ele ponderou por alguns instantes.

— Ela sempre fazia isso...

— Eu sei, eu sei...

Disse, ninando-o como se fosse uma criança de colo. Logo notou que ele aceitara a proposta, porque fizera algum esforço para se levantar. Já era um grande passo. O ajudou, mas ele não se desfez do contato. Ainda escondia o rosto contra seu pijama de flanela. Podia sentir como ele estava mal. Parecia ter emagrecido ainda mais que o de costume, e parecia fraco. Sentira pena por um instante, e a angústia tomara conta de seu peito. Como ela havia se deixado partir sabendo que o devastaria desse modo? Como ousara simplesmente deixa-lo para trás? Ah, já era de se esperar. Tratando-se de alguém como Kushina, qualquer abandono era inevitável. Não só por não se apegar de todo, mas também pelo fato de ser individualista demais e pouco se importar com alguém que não lhe fosse mais interessante.

XXX

— Eu não sei Minato, ainda não tive notícias e nenhum sinal de vida. Ela não parece querer o divórcio ou qualquer outra coisa... Eu não sei...

A voz no telefone lhe indicava sérios problemas. Se Kushina não havia aparecido com mais uma lista de exigências é porque havia algo de errado no ar. Não era do feitio dela, não mesmo.

— Kakashi, por favor, você precisa descobrir onde ela está, se está bem.

— Madara-sama não te disse? Está no litoral, e sim, está bem. Até demais.

— O que isso quer dizer?

Parou ante a base do telefone.

— Quer dizer, Minato, que está se preocupando a toa. Só espero que Naruto esteja bem.

— Ele não está. Me dói tanto... Ele parece... destruído.

— Acho que posso imaginar. Era apegado demais à mãe. Como se ela se importasse...

— É... é verdade. Mas acho que Kushina não fez por mal. É da natureza dela, desde que nos casamos.

— Vocês eram praticamente crianças Minato... Não sei como esse relacionamento ainda durou quinze anos...

— Nem eu, mas ainda a amo.

— Não direi nada a você. Se te conheço bem... enfim, preciso desligar. Ainda tenho centenas de folhas para ler e assinar, e não quero perder todo o meu sábado preso aqui.

— Até logo. Mantenha-me informado.

— Certo. Até logo.

Desligou a chamada. Voltou-se à porta apenas para se deparar com o filho, encostado à mesma, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Por que ela nos odeia tanto? Por que nos abandonou?

Ele atreveu-se a perguntar, um pouco menos recatado. Seus olhos brilhavam de um modo diferente, um tanto quanto doloroso.

— Eu não sei, filho... — aproximou-se dele e colocou uma mecha de cabelo do mesmo para trás da orelha — Eu prometo, vamos ficar bem.

Naruto o abraçou, antes de sair correndo escada acima e se trancar no quarto com um estrondo. Minato esfregou as têmporas. Toda essa situação o estava deixando exasperado. Não suportava ver o filho sofrendo, ainda mais por caprichos dela. Como poderia ter partido para o litoral sem nem mesmo avisá-los? Simplesmente sumira! Era fato que ainda se conservava um pouco infantil aos trinta, mas isso era golpe baixo. Ainda mais sabendo como havia criado o garoto... Mas não, não o deixaria ficar triste por muito tempo. Prometeu-se, que faria o melhor por ele, justo como ela sempre impedira.

**XXX**

Continua...


	4. 02

**Second Chapter!** Só pra dar o gostinho xD

**XXX**

**Tasting Life**

**XXX**

Terminou de se vestir. Era fim de tarde e a chuva começava a ficar cada vez mais ameaçadora. Estava exausto, mas havia concordado em sair com o pai. Olhou para o próprio cabelo. Sentia-se feio, muito feio. Pouco conseguiu se suportar ante o espelho. Suas olheiras eram evidentes, parecia um... nada. Suspirou. Alcançou seu celular com seus fones e desceu as escadas, esperando-o na sala.

Logo, o aroma do perfume amadeirado se fez presente. Cochilava, e quando abriu os olhos, pôde percebê-lo com o mesmo tipo de roupa que usava. Teve vontade de rir, mas estava cansado demais para fazê-lo.

— Vamos?

Levantou-se, seguindo-o. Logo que entrou no carro, deixou-se cochilar outra vez. Se sentia tão cansado...

XXX

— Naruto?

O toque leve em seu ombro o fez despertar. Estavam num estacionamento.

— Onde...

— No shopping. Eu te disse mais cedo que tínhamos que vir ao supermercado.

— Tudo bem...

Esfregou os olhos e desceu, esperando Minato travar o carro e seguindo-o pelo imenso local. Seus passos eram lentos, quase que descompromissados. Podia observar as famílias que passavam perto, e a cada uma delas, seus olhos ameaçavam marejar.

Sentiu um braço em seus ombros.

— Qual é, não fique assim. Vamos, tenho algo que talvez te faça se sentir melhor.

Ele sorria, mesmo sofrendo. Naruto podia ver que ele estava tentando aceitar. O observou. Era tão bonito... Mesmo com aquela expressão alegre mascarando o olhar triste, ainda conseguia brilhar, ao contrário de sua pessoa. Franziu o cenho, seguindo-o por alguns corredores enquanto se lembrava das palavras de Kakashi ao telefone. Teria que fazer como ele, mesmo que não acreditasse ainda que fora abandonado. Teria que aceitar e fazer sua parte, porque sabia, não era o único que estava sofrendo.

Avistou uma vitrine com imagens interessantes de cabelos coloridos, maquiagens, mulheres bonitas...

— Espera...

Disse, soltando-se do contato e indo até ela. Ele o seguiu.

— O que quer fazer?

— Eu não sei...

— Se veio até aqui, provavelmente tem um motivo.

— É que... — tocou nos próprios cabelos — Eu me sinto estranho. Eu... queria mudar.

— Então por que não tenta?

— Ela gostava do meu cabelo assim...

Ao ver o garoto com aquela expressão pesarosa, brincou:

— Ah, ela vai gostar sempre, de todo jeito!

Sorriu para ele, logo sendo retribuído. Quando adentraram aquele salão, ele segurou forte sua mão, como se tivesse algum tipo de receio, que logo foi desfeito quando as atendentes vieram, brincando, conversando...

Minato o observou de longe, enquanto escolhia algo. E viu quando foi apontado, logo desviando o olhar. Não queria constranger o filho, fazê-lo sentir-se vigiado. As mulheres sorriram audivelmente antes de começar a trabalhar com a tesoura. E Minato via as mechas longas indo ao chão, via os fios tomando um formato familiar que ficava rapidamente mais e mais bonito. E ele sorria, mesmo que temeroso. Era um tanto que adorável.

O mais velho estranhou quando uma das atendentes se aproximou do garoto com um estojo grande enquanto a outra escovava os cabelos. E num instante, tudo se acabou.

Hesitante, Naruto se levantou e voltou-se ao pai, sorrindo de canto, tímido, ainda por detrás de uma franja longa. E por fim, o mais velho reconheceu: aquele era **seu** corte de cabelo.

— Naruto... — o observou, um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele parecia um anjo, um boneco de porcelana, e os olhos azuis brilhavam outra vez, mesmo que tímidos. Tocou a face levemente. Estava sem olheiras — está... perfeito!

Alguns segundos se passaram e enfim teve que deixar o garoto para pagar o que quer que fosse. Ele sorria ante o espelho, adorando o cabelo então curto, despontado, e a pele adoravelmente uniforme. Sentia-se feliz, ao menos por um momento, e não, não conseguia se lembrar muito bem dos últimos ocorridos.

— Vamos?

Ouviu o pai chamar, e foi até ele acenando para aquelas que haviam transformado seu dia. Com uma mão atada a dele, andaram por mais bons metros, o garoto finalmente sorrindo como costumava fazer vez ou outra em casa, quando ela estava por perto e o elogiava. Decerto perderiam horas por ali, mas quem disse que se importavam?

Só o fato de estarem longe de casa, com as mentes ocupadas demais, já tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Minato, por ver Naruto sorrir, e o mesmo, por estar ao lado do pai, se divertindo finalmente.

XXX

— Otou-san, pra que tantas coisas?

— Metade delas acabam antes do fim da semana, pode ter certeza, e o resto, err.. — riu ante seu exagero — O resto delas é só por precaução!

Já em casa, era como se ela estivesse apenas no trabalho, ou em uma conferência longe dali... Naruto se forçava a não lembrar, evitava até mesmo fazer as coisas que fazia quando ela estava por perto, como esperar sua chegada no sofá ou ajeitar o jantar. Sabia, a noite seria difícil, mas tudo bem, podia se fingir forte, porque sabia que seu pai estava sorrindo por estar sorrindo. Não queria vê-lo magoado, não queria perder mais uma de suas pessoas, mais um dos que tanto amava, mesmo que à ele não soubesse demonstrar.

Deixou a cozinha enquanto ele preparava o jantar. Pensar que viria durante a semana um extenso feriado era um tanto quanto assustador. Conseguiria passar todos os dias em casa sem pensar nela, sem sentir falta?

Temeu. Talvez só precisasse se concentrar em outras coisas, talvez precisasse estudar um pouco ou até mesmo ouvir música. Porque por suposto, seu pai voltaria ao trabalho na segunda.

Ouviu o telefone tocar. Seu coração disparou. O tanto que correu de seu quarto até ele quase o fez cair quando atendeu.

— Mãe?

Um silêncio na linha, apenas sua respiração ofegante reverberando. E então, a tão conhecida voz se fez presente.

— Oi querido! Seja útil e passe para seu pai, não tenho tempo.

— Mas mãe...

— Agora Naruto!

Praticamente gritou, destroçando o pequeno coração mais uma vez. Minato, então do seu lado, tomou sutilmente o aparelho, acolhendo-o num abraço enquanto falava. Aquilo demorou bastante, ela se exaltando de um lado, ele tentando colocar calma na situação e coisas horríveis gritadas, podendo ser ouvidas pelo garoto, mesmo que Minato tentasse não permitir, do modo que fosse.

E então ele desligou. Naruto chorava. Mais uma vez, de volta à estaca zero. O tomou em seus braços e subiu as escadas, sussurrando, consolando... tentando responder todos aqueles questionamentos dolorosos demais para uma criança de treze anos. Entender os motivos da mãe praticamente odiá-lo agora era algo impossível. Só sentia culpa, dor... só coisas ruins se passavam por sua mente. E mesmo as palavras doces de Minato não ajudavam muito...

Foi colocado em sua cama, dentre os edredons, e encolheu-se, voltando as costas ao mais velho, quem ainda tentava, em vão, fazê-lo se sentir melhor enquanto acariciava os fios loiros.

Algum tempo passou e, como esperado, Naruto adormeceu. Minato se levantou, indo até o telefone. Discou um número já conhecido.

— Yondaime?

A voz da mulher de meia idade se fez presente. Tão amigos eram, e ela já ciente da situação, estaria disposta a ajuda-lo no que quer que fosse.

— Tsunade... Preciso de um favor.

— Diga, sem medo.

Ele suspirou, antes de atualizá-la sobre a situação, contar como Naruto estava e ouvir conselhos, palavras amigas da mesma.

— Então acho que ele já tem notas altas o bastante pra não mais voltar esse ano. São só três meses, não é mesmo?

— Ainda que não tivesse, Minato, eu não me importaria em dar um jeito. Acho que ele realmente precisa disso, assim como você. Só espero que fiquem bem, e quanto aos trâmites legais, pode deixar comigo... Só o faça ler uns livros vez ou outra... caso precisar lembra-lo disso.

Ela riu. Ele também. Ambos sabiam do apreço do garoto pelos estudos. Mesmo que Kushina vez ou outra dissesse que não era necessário, muito menos saudável, ele continuava, sempre do mesmo modo, entendendo tudo, procurando sempre por mais.

— Fiquem bem. E mande notícias, certo?

— Tudo bem, a gente se vê por aí.

Minato disse antes de desligar. Tivera uma ideia incrível, e por suposto, faria bem ao garoto. O ensinaria do modo mais simples, a amar tudo na vida que o fizesse bem, a conhecer o mundo, e se esquecer de toda a negatividade.

**XXX**

Continua...


	5. 03

**Hello! Mais um capítulo de Tasting Life pra todos que estão acompanhando! **Hope you like it!

**XXX**

**Tasting Life**

**XXX**

Ajeitou suas coisas. Ele ainda dormia. Já eram altas da noite e pretendia sair de madrugada, antes do nascer do sol. Dormira por algumas horas após falar com Tsunade, ao seu lado, velando seu sono. Teria que acordá-lo.

Aproximou-se de mansinho, tocando os fios loiros, vendo as pálpebras delicadas se mexerem e então, revelarem olhos da cor do céu do meio dia.

— Acorde.

Ele sorriu.

— Ainda é madrugada.

— Ainda não. Falta pouco. E é por isso que eu preciso que se levante.

— Por quê?

Ele se apoiou num cotovelo.

— Porque tem pouco tempo para ajeitar as coisas numas duas malas. Vou te levar pra conhecer o lugar que quiser.

Os olhinhos brilharam por um momento, antes de uma expressão de culpa tomar conta daquele rosto.

— Estamos fugindo?

— Não. Estamos fugindo das coisas ruins, dos problemas.

— Mas e a escola?

— É só uma semana, só o feriado. Mas só vamos se quiser.

Mentiu. Claro que pretendia levar algum tempo a mais, mas só o faria se o garoto realmente quisesse. Naruto sorriu. Logo se levantou e já encontrando o armário aberto e as duas malas ao chão, começou a escolher suas coisas enquanto dialogava com o pai.

— Podemos ir pra qualquer lugar?

— Podemos, contanto que não me faça atravessar o oceano...

Disse, rindo, ajudando-o.

— Tudo bem, não farei. Mamãe sabe que vamos?

— Não. Quer que ela saiba?

O menor ponderou. Alguns instantes em silêncio, sorriu.

— Não. Não quero que ela saiba. Ela não vai deixar se eu ou você disser. Ela vai falar da escola, dos afazeres, da casa...

— Pshhh... — o interrompeu ao ver que aqueles olhos ficavam cada vez menos animados, menos vivos — Não vamos nos lembrar, tudo bem? Temos pouco tempo pra ajeitar tudo isso, quero sair antes do sol nascer. Você quer?

— Claro!

Sorriu. Era fato que em instantes já teria tudo pronto. Separara todas as coisas importantes. Celular, computador, alguns livros, cadernos, as roupas que mais gostava... Teria tudo o que precisasse para qualquer situação. Desde seus pijamas até mesmo suas roupas mais novas, algumas de estampas que sua mãe ainda não o havia permitido usar. Ah, e seus coturnos também.

XXX

Minato colocara as bagagens no porta-malas de seu carro. Ele era grande o bastante para que pudessem dormir confortavelmente, mesmo com todas elas ali. Ainda sobrara bastante espaço. Era fato, que o preço que pagara por ele tinha que valer para alguma coisa, não é mesmo? Os SUV's eram feitos para a família. Pensou, sorrindo. Naruto já estava assentado no banco do carona, esperando, ansioso. Fechou o porta-malas e adentrou o veículo, batendo a porta e sorrindo para o filho.

— Preparado?

— Sim!

Ele exclamou, e então o portão se abriu. Saíram, e nem mesmo tiveram tempo de vê-lo fechar. Já dobravam a esquina. O céu ainda estava escuro, escuro e com muitas estrelas, muitas! Tudo tão lindo! Naruto tinha a face numa expressão de contentamento, que se converteu numa ainda mais bonita quando Minato ligou o som na rádio local. Ambos compartilhavam o mesmo gosto, e o pai não entendia o porque de Kushina jamais ter deixado o garoto escutar suas músicas em paz. Ela dizia que poderia afetar de algum modo a formação de seu caráter. Bom, era o que veria!

As luzes da cidade passavam rápido, os olhos azuis espertos, tudo observavam, até que ao longe surgiu aquele imenso shopping. Naruto sabia, estava fechado, mas podia ver luzes.

— Por que é que ainda está aceso?

Perguntou.

— O hipermercado ainda funciona.

— Por toda a noite?

— Isso mesmo! — Minato viu os olhos do garoto brilharem. Jamais haviam feito compras de madrugada, e dado o fato da viagem, talvez isso pudesse ser um tanto quanto interessante — Vamos, vou te levar pra fazer umas compras!

XXX

Ver o sorriso inocente, quase que sem motivos no rosto do filho, dava a certeza à Minato de que tudo o que pensara faria bem a ele. Ao menos não mantinha aquela expressão pesarosa no rosto jovial, não mais. E pensar que Kushina fizera o que fizera por simples e puro egoísmo... Ah, isso era de indignar qualquer um. Pensar que havia ligado para dizer que estava bem, para gritar impropérios e culpa-lo por tudo, maltratando ainda ao próprio filho... Maldita... Jamais colocaria as mãos sobre ele outra vez. Minato sabia, por mais que Naruto estivesse se fingindo de forte, por dentro ainda continuava desestruturado, devastado. Era tão ruim ver que mesmo com pouca idade ele já sabia fingir tão bem... tão absorto em pensamentos estava, que quando deu por si, ele já havia pegado tudo o que lhes seria necessário; ainda parecia feliz, mas olhava estranhado em sua direção, como se tentasse decifrar o que seu cenho, provavelmente franzido, traduzia de seus pensamentos... Era estranho que não houvesse indagado até agora o motivo...

Deu logo um jeito de tentar parecer mais normal e num instante tudo estava bem outra vez. Conversavam como irmãos. Era como se ele não fosse seu filho, como se não fosse pai dele. Era como se fossem amigos, tamanho o entrosamento. Mas não dava pra ser diferente, não. Sabia que tudo o que Naruto precisava, por mais pai que fosse, ainda não seria o bastante. Nada melhor que um amigo para ouvir, ajudar, desabafar junto, entender...

XXX

— Será que essas coisas vão durar até a próxima cidade?

— Espero que pelo menos o mapa dure!

Respondeu Minato. Ambos sorriram. O céu começava a ganhar um tom de roxo escuro, claro sinal de que, em pouco tempo, teriam o despertar de um novo dia. Dentre doces, músicas, assuntos inúteis e um mapa mais confuso á eles do que qualquer coisa existente, seguiam pela estrada vazia. Iam pelo litoral, nem devagar nem depressa, mas de um modo que pudessem aproveitar tudo, observar, entender que além do momento, aquele era um mundo só deles.

Naruto parecia completamente entrosado com a situação, mas no fundo ainda se questionava sobre o abandono. Seu pai parecia tão legal... Como é que sua mãe poderia ter dito aquelas coisas absurdas ao telefone, e tê-lo trocado por qualquer outro? Não queria entender de todo. A culpa ainda corroía suas entranhas, e era muito, muito doloroso. Preferia tentar se manter afastado, pensamentos dispersos assim como as letras desconexas das músicas que embalavam o olhar cheio de vida de seu pai. Era um recomeço para ele também.

XXX

— Otou-san! Veja!

Gritou. O mais velho quase brecou o carro, mas não o fez. Apenas reduziu o bastante para observar o que o filho dizia.

— O que foi?

Questionou, observando tudo à sua volta e vendo parte da estrada brilhar um pouco. Desatento, continuou escutando o filho.

— Não há nenhuma demarcação no mapa dizendo que aquilo lá é uma lagoa!

O dedo delicado de Naruto apontava na direção escura, refletiva. O que diabos poderia ser aquilo?

— Eu acho que... Não é uma lagoa... Ou ao menos não era.

Ponderou, observando. Ainda não dava pra ver muito bem, mas o mar estava por perto, muito perto, invadindo o que de fato era o percurso da estrada.

— Não venha me dizer que aquilo é...

— Um alagamento! — interrompeu o mais novo, a adrenalina tomando conta — Teremos que passar por lá, acha que conseguimos?

Naruto respirou fundo. Estava com medo.

— Que esse carro valha realmente o preço que pagou por ele... Aquilo não parece raso...

Apontou, preocupado.

— Certo, vamos até certo ponto, vamos um pouco depressa, se não der, bem... Esperamos amanhecer, a maré baixar, secar e então seguimos viajem.

O garoto, apreensivo, sentia seu coração mais disparado que a batida da música. Sua mão estava agarrada à porta, seu corpo tenso contra o banco. E então, cada vez mais próximos, finalmente adentraram a parte alagada da estrada. Era fato que aquilo não havia sido das chuvas. A maré ainda estava ali, podiam ver. Minato estava rindo, e Naruto o fez também quando passaram da metade do percurso. Pouco tempo, e finalmente do outro lado, pôde respirar aliviado. O mais velho parou.

— Malditos relevos incoerentes!

Exclamou, rindo ao lado do filho. Observaram o céu, alaranjado, com tom de fogo, se misturando ao roxo noite e ao preto escuridão absoluta. As nuvens pareciam escuras demais. Não importava. Estava lindo de todo modo. Perfeito em sua natureza.

— Acho que logo terão que fazer uma nova estrada.

— É verdade.

Concordou Minato, enquanto dava partida no carro. Naruto nada disse. Queria mesmo sair dali. Ansiava por quantas outras situações adversas e inesperadas poderia vir a ter.

**XXX**

**Continua...**


	6. 04

Mais um capítulo para quem está acompanhando!

XXX

**Tasting Life**

XXX

Olhou para o lado. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, parecia adormecido. O acariciou os cabelos enquanto prestava atenção na estrada. Desse modo, não viu que sorria. Parecia mais calmo, e Kushina não mais se fazia presente, não em palavras, mas sabia, ele estava tentando bloqueá-la de sua mente mesmo que no fim, fosse impossível. Admirava a força de vontade do filho... Quando ele queria lutar por algo, o fazia do melhor modo.

Já havia amanhecido. Não havia nuvens no céu, não mais. Tudo parecia conspirar para um perfeito dia de sol. Até o mar que "ainda os seguia" estava azul, promissor. Minato abriu a janela. Sentiu a brisa em seu rosto e deixou-se acalmar, colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Por mais que parecesse forte, bem, não estava. Ser abandonado até que não o afetava tanto, mas ver o que toda aquela situação fora capaz de fazer com o filho... aí sim, podia dizer-se sentindo uma das maiores dores do mundo. Repreendeu-se. Não era hora pra pensar nisso. Tinha que ficar bem para que Naruto também ficasse.

E então, o tempo passou. Minato se sentia sendo observado, mas pensara ser paranoia. Naruto dormia, então não havia nada ali para causar realmente esta sensação. Logo uma cidade se fez presente ao longe. Sorriu. Era lá mesmo que pararia com o filho para um sorvete, alguns passos, fotos e quem sabe um banho de mar.

XXX

— Naruto?

Ouviu a voz baixa. Deixou-se acordar. Por suposto havia adormecido sem perceber, porque ainda se lembrava de observar a face triste do pai enquanto dirigia, marcada vez ou outra por um sorriso melancólico. Abriu seus olhos, logo encontrando os dele.

— Bom dia, otou-san... — disse, um sorriso de canto enquanto se espreguiçava — Onde estamos?

— Eu não sei... Em alguma cidade pequena que não reparei o nome. Sei que temos uma linda praia, acho que vai gostar. Você quer ver?

— Claro.

Desceu do carro, ajeitando os cabelos enquanto se olhava no reflexo da janela. As roupas pretas decerto esquentariam demais, mas não se importou. O mais velho ainda mantinha seu casaco também, então não tinha problema.

Enquanto andavam, foram parando, conhecendo, comprando algumas coisas... E no fim, estavam de roupas leves, de volta ao carro. Naruto se assustara um pouco com o mar e preferira não arriscar. Tivera medo, pois as ondas eram grandes até mesmo para Minato, e não o deixara entrar também.

— Esta cor não deu muito comigo...

Disse o garoto, observando a própria camisa.

— Está lindo. Branco te deixa com um olhar mais vivo.

— Mesmo?

— Sim. Não acho que deva usar só preto como sempre.

— Por quê? Você também usa bastante.

— Tá, certo, podemos usar, mas não todo dia. Fica mais bonito se às vezes tivermos outra cor.

Naruto sorriu, observando-se enquanto o pai dava partida.

— Temos que parar para abastecer antes de sair da cidade. Quer comer mais alguma coisa?

— Não, não... — sorriu — Acho que já comi bastante.

Sorriu ao ver o sorriso no rosto do filho. Logo estavam às beiras da estrada, o carro já abastecido, tanque cheio. Sem rumo certo, seguiram. Naruto folheou o mapa algumas vezes antes de ameaçar adormecer.

— Quer dirigir?

Minato perguntou, surpreendendo-o. Viu os olhinhos brilharem sem restrição alguma.

— M-mas... da última vez okaa-san não deixou.

— Ainda se lembra do dia que comprei? Quando você dirigiu pra casa?

— Sim.

— É a mesma coisa. Quer?

Naruto hesitou. Com um sorriso despontando pouco a pouco, e então, aceitou. Minato parou o carro no acostamento, aproveitando para sentir o cheiro de floresta da parte da estrada em que haviam se metido. Talvez Naruto quisesse visitar as cidades montanhosas depois...

Quando as mãos do garoto tocaram o volante, quando acelerou apenas o necessário para mover o carro, seu coração falhou uma batida. Aquilo estava sendo incrível! Sorriu, claro, sem demonstrar muito. Sentia-se seguro, porque ter seu pai ali, ao seu lado, o fazia ter certeza de que qualquer erro seria facilmente corrigido pelo mesmo.

Os olhos azuis do mais velho estudavam as feições do filho, estudavam até mesmo o modo com que dirigia, estranhando a perfeição, sabendo que ele havia feito tão poucas vezes. Sentia que podia confiar nele, porque o garoto sabia o que estava fazendo. Ao menos não precisaria dirigir sozinho, podia descansar por alguns instantes.

XXX

Sentiu o carro parar e abriu seus olhos. Já eram quatro da tarde, constatou. Estavam no meio de uma cidade, industrial, bonita. Podia ver o mar ao longe. Olhou para o lado, tocando a face de Naruto.

— Como chegou até aqui?

— Eu não sei. Ouvi na rádio que teria uma festa, daí segui as placas.

Respondeu, sorrindo e corando. Aquele toque em seu rosto fizera com que sentisse vontade de se deitar contra ele como um gato, de pedir por mais. Conteve-se.

— Você quer ir à festa?

O mais velho perguntou, afastando a mão e se ajeitando no banco.

— Quero sim. Você quer?

— Acho que será interessante, quero sim. Quer que eu dirija agora?

— Acho melhor. Pode ter polícia.

Trocaram de lugar. Naruto contou sobre a festa, sobre as atrações que a rádio local havia anunciado, sobre a localização, e acabaram chegando até lá. Perto demais da praia. Só precisavam de um lugar pra ficar, descansar um pouco e então, estariam prontos para o que desse e viesse. Seria a primeira festa à noite que Naruto iria.

XXX

— Otou-san! Este hotel é muito caro!

Sussurrava discretamente observando tudo à sua volta.

— Não morreremos por isso, acalme-se. Além do que, é o mais próximo.

Disse, enquanto o elevador subia com apenas eles dois. As malas estavam sendo levadas pelo funcionário, através do elevador de serviço.

Quando chegaram ao décimo andar, quando Minato abriu a porta, Naruto deixou-se demonstrar claramente que estava maravilhado. Tinham uma varanda imensa, vista para o mar, uma banheira na mesma... Tudo perfeito demais. Cada detalhe ficou gravado na mente do garoto. Pouco se lembrava das coisas que enfrentara dias atrás, e Minato podia ver. Agradecia ao que quer que fosse por isso. Ao menos distraído, Naruto não sofria tanto. E aquele sorriso enquanto explorava as coisas, ainda meio quieto pelo fato do funcionário estar depositando as malas na sala daquele apartamento, era a garantia para Minato de que o filho estava realmente empolgado. Seu plano estava dando certo, estava conseguindo, finalmente, começar a apresentar as coisas boas da vida ao garoto. Faria de tudo para que a primeira festa do mesmo fosse especial. O deixaria beber, claro, mas o ensinaria a ter limites, para que sempre se lembrasse e soubesse se divertir de um modo agradável.

Fechou a porta depois de dar uma gorjeta generosa ao jovem rapaz. Naruto estava observando, lá em baixo, o local da festa. Parecia um clube, era imenso! E já testavam o som, claro sinal de que não demoraria muito para começar. Estava ansioso, e não sabia se sorria por isso, por estar maravilhado com o apartamento, por ver o pai tão calmo ou pelo que quer que fosse. A adrenalina tomava conta de seu ser.

— Vamos beber algo?

Minato aproximou-se, oferecendo.

— Vamos sim. — sorriu — Eu quero um refrigerante.

— Mesmo?

A expressão incrédula no rosto do mais velho fez com que o garoto entendesse.

— Tá me oferecendo bebida, bebida mesmo?

— Acho que sim. Só tem que prometer que não vai se empolgar.

O sorriso na face de ambos era o mesmo, daqueles sorrisos que precedem qualquer tipo de aprontação ou traquinagem.

— Eu prometo!

Naruto exclamou, firmando ainda mais com seu costumeiro gesto de polegar. Aquilo seria muito, mas muito divertido mesmo!

XXX

**C**ontinua!


	7. 05

**Hello!** Passando para atualizar com mais um capitulo e desejar um ótimo feriado à todos que acompanham!

**XXX**

**Tasting Life**

**XXX**

Estavam na banheira. Já haviam brindado com vinho, Whiskey, e por fim, Naruto havia suportado a champagne. Podiam ver a praia, a estrutura imensa da festa e o pôr-do-sol naquele fim de tarde alaranjado.

O garoto parecia mais leve, não falava da mãe e seu olhar um tanto disperso, dizia claramente que, por hora, não pensava na mesma.

Minato se deixou sorrir enquanto ouvia os comentários empolgados do filho. Sentia-se justo como ele, um adolescente, se preparando para uma das maiores festas já vistas.

Sentia talvez a mesma adrenalina, as expectativas gritando em sua mente, seu coração disparado... Era como se tivesse realmente voltado no tempo. Se sentia vivo, como há muito não era permitido. Naruto sabia todas as atrações da festa, e saber que talvez pudesse se deparar com elas ainda no hotel era um tanto que extasiante. Sua mente mostrava-se limpa, solta. Só se deixava pensar em mais tarde; futilidades, claro, como o que vestir ou o modo de comportamento de seu pai. Não que estivesse com medo de algo dar errado. Só se sentia ansioso. Era sua primeira festa, afinal! E não, mesmo tendo viajado há poucas horas, não se sentia cansado. Aquelas bebidas o haviam deixado um pouco sonolento, claro, mas o pôr-do-sol prometia uma noite incrível. Sorriu para o pai mais uma vez enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. A empolgação do mais velho também era palpável.

XXX

Minato acariciava os fios loiros daquele quem acabara de abrir os olhos. Podia jurar que o garoto sequer imaginava haver adormecido. Ele sorriu, encontrando a penumbra aconchegante da noite e um céu um tanto quanto escuro.

— Eu dormi?

— Sim, acho que eu também.

Sorriram. Provavelmente haviam ficado leves, sonolentos e num instante se viram apagados. A última coisa que Minato lembrara foi o fato de ter puxado Naruto para seu colo, para aquele lindo sol de fim-de-tarde.

— Já vai começar, otou-san!

Apontou a festa, exclamando.

— Não é pra tanto. Provavelmente estão só testando toda a parafernália.

Disse o mais velho. Por suposto, havia acabado de escurecer. A ansiedade de Naruto tornava sua vontade cada vez mais visível, e aquilo empolgava à ele também. Saiu da banheira, envolvendo-se num dos roupões e estendendo o outro à Naruto. Já era hora de se desfazerem daquelas roupas de banho e se prepararem.

XXX

Naruto voltou-se ao pai, maravilhado. Ele vestia uns jeans rasgados e uma regata branca. Era fato que não parecia realmente o mesmo Minato de sempre. Parecia que havia saído de uma daquelas fotos datadas de quinze anos atrás. Era ainda o mesmo adolescente. Fato.

— Está... perfeito!

Deixou-se elogiar, sem medo. Não tinha mais que refrear suas palavras. Sua mãe sempre dissera que elogiar os outros era bajulação... E por um momento, as lembranças da mesma assombraram sua mente. O pai se aproximou.

— O que foi? Você mudou de repente.

O garoto deu um sorriso mínimo olhando naqueles olhos tão semelhantes aos seus.

— Não foi nada. Eu só pensei por um momento em...

O outro se aproximou e o acolheu num abraço, silenciando-o.

— Pshhh... Tudo bem — acariciou os fios loiros — Vai tirar esse roupão. Não quero ser o único cara bonito da festa.

Riram. O menor se afastou. Ainda que com alguns pensamentos sobre a mãe tê-los abandonado, forçou-se a focar em sua viagem. Não seria justo com todo o esforço que o mais velho fazia para colocar um sorriso em seu rosto.

XXX

Minato havia acabado de se perfumar quando o filho surgiu. Usava calças de couro e uma regata preta. Coturnos também. Era fato que o visual pesado houvera feito parte de sua vida por um bom tempo, mas sempre de modo contido pelas imposições de Kushina. Agora, com a mesma longe, pudera vestir-se justo como queria. E sim, estava perfeito. O mais velho sorriu.

— Parece ter dezessete.

Disse, ajeitando – ou bagunçando – ainda mais os fios loiros.

— Assim como você.

Respondeu, vendo o outro franzir o cenho enquanto sorria, clara expressão de incredibilidade.

— Vamos?

Ele perguntou. Naruto sorriu, dando-lhe o braço, e num instante estavam porta afora, fechadura trancada e caminho definido.

XXX

A fila não estava muito grande, mas já dava para notar a movimentação absurda de fãs, clubbers e vários outros tipos de pessoas. Naruto sorria de canto, contendo-se. Minato podia ver em seus olhos o quanto animado se encontrava, mas sabia que o garoto ainda tentaria não demonstrar, dados os ensinamentos de toda uma vida. Logo que chegaram a entrada, as atendentes da bilheteria, vestidas em preto e cores vibrantes, pediram os documentos. Minato os entregou, comprando assim as entradas, encaminhando-se com o filho para o imenso portal dourado que dava acesso à área principal. Naruto parecia maravilhado, e mesmo que ainda tentasse não demonstrar, qualquer um que olhasse bem em seus olhos, saberia o quão ansioso estava.

— Documentos, por favor.

O segurança pediu. Minato o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Mas eu tenho trinta anos!

— Não até apresentar os documentos. Vai dizer que seu amigo também tem trinta anos?

O homem parecia disposto a barrar o caminho, realmente.

— Ele é meu filho!

Indignado, Minato exclamou enquanto tirava os documentos dele e de Naruto de sua carteira. O homem ainda o olhava com uma expressão de incredulidade viva. Tomou os documentos da mão do loiro e avaliou por breves instantes, ainda desconfiado, deixando que passassem depois de colocar as pulseiras holográficas em seus braços.

O garoto apenas olhava tudo enquanto segurava com força a mão do pai.

— É lindo!

Ele disse baixinho, quando chegaram no meio daquele espaço gigantesco.

— Está gostando?

Ele olhou ao redor, afastou-se um pouco do pai e abriu os braços, girando, as luzes coloridas bagunçando seus sensos, a música alta, os brinquedos de parque ao fundo...

— Está perfeito!

Ele finalmente sorrira de todo. Minato o tomou no colo, girando, sorrindo também. Pouco se importava se as pessoas estivessem olhando torto ou pensando coisas. Na verdade, nem mesmo se lembrava das pessoas ali. Quando deixou Naruto no chão, ele tomou sua mão e saíram correndo dentre aquelas melodias fortes, arranhados de guitarra e luzes coloridas. Tudo estava apenas começando.

O garoto deixou-se correr na direção daqueles brinquedos, sendo seguido sem restrições.

— Quanta coisa!

Minato exclamou. Jamais havia frequentado um evento daquele porte. Era tanta gente embolada dentre tantas atrações! E lembrar o tamanho do local... Levariam séculos pra encontrar o camarote que haviam comprado. Naruto sorria, enquanto andava em direção a um dos brinquedos.

— Isso parece perigoso...

Ele disse, um pouco amedrontado, mesmo que a grande máquina estivesse lotada de luzes e pessoas sorridentes, gritando, enquanto a música parecia acompanhar o ritmo.

— Ah, não é não!

Contestou Minato, entrando na fila com o filho. Aquilo seria interessante, e o sorriso em seu rosto era promissor.

— Ah, droga... Eu estou nervoso!

Disse Naruto, rindo, estralando os dedos. Quando mais a fila andava mais o garoto parecia fora-de-controle, e quando chegou a vez de ambos, tremia. Teve sua mão tomada pelo mais velho.

— Não tenha medo, vamos... Estou com você.

O sorriso deu alguma segurança, mas não o que ele realmente precisava. De todo modo, o seguiu. Assentaram-se naquele compartimento, Naruto observando cada detalhe quando foram travados.

— Confie em mim... Você vai gostar.

Minato disse, e num instante, sentiram os motores ligar. As cadeiras começaram a girar, um movimento louco, umas indo contra as outras, hora dando a impressão de irem à frente, hora à trás... Naruto sentia seu peso ser puxado sem pena, e ouvia as risadas de Minato. Ria também, mas todo o medo que sentia não o deixava soltar as mãos como o mais velho.

— Solte-se!

— Eu não posso!

Exclamou, rindo alto de nervosismo misturado à adrenalina.

Minato passou um de seus braços em volta da cintura do filho, e com a mão livre, tomou uma das dele. A música parecia perfeitamente ritmada aos movimentos ágeis da grande máquina.

— Vamos, solte-se!

Disse, quase gargalhando. Eram tantos gritos, tantos berros ao redor que mal podiam se ouvir. Naruto reagiu, soltando a mão que lhe restava presa às ferragens do brinquedo. O abraço de Minato o dava a segurança que precisava para isso.

Deslizaram por uns bons minutos naquele compasso, e quando mais queriam que continuasse, cessou lentamente o movimento tão promissor, arrancando algumas palavras de uma falsa indignação dos que antes estavam no mesmo.

Naruto colocou seus pés em "terra firme". Tremia. Muito. E ria tanto quanto antes. O mais velho o apoiava.

— E aí, o que achou?

— Eu não sei! — eufórico — Eu estou vivo!

Gargalhou. Aquilo seria, de fato, muito interessante.

**XXXXXX**

**Continua...**


	8. 06

Depois de meio século... Enfim...

**XXX**

**Tasting Life**

**XXX**

Correram para um lugar qualquer, longe daquele brinquedo, um pouco mais perto do palco. Podiam ver alguns DJ's tocando, a iluminação acompanhando o ritmo, e então, Naruto se soltou como todas aquelas pessoas que via nos clipes da TV. Seu corpo foi domado pela música, enquanto ia e vinha, enquanto jogava os cabelos e se mexia, acompanhando o som, as luzes... Minato apenas o observava. Ele estava de olhos fechados, um sorriso discreto no rosto. Dava para ver toda a vontade de viver emanando de seu corpo, de sua alma... Podia ver tudo o que ele sempre quisera, podia ver quem ele realmente era.

Fechou seus olhos, saltando algumas vezes e então entrando no ritmo. Já havia muitas pessoas por ali, o evento estava começando a encher. Aquela música era realmente contagiante. Fazia séculos que não se deixava levar por uma festa, mas ali era diferente, não dava para se conter. Talvez por causa de tanta tecnologia que tornava a música palpável, talvez por estar realmente leve, sem pensar em nada que o entristecesse. Se deixou abrir os olhos e encontrou Naruto observando sua pessoa. Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto! E aquele sorriso... Não, não era usual, de modo algum. Seu garoto não costumava aparentar tantos sentimentos bons, não mesmo. Ele era mais de se conter. E agora, tão expressivo! Se deixou correr até ele, mesmo que poucos passos de distância, abraça-lo, praticamente jogando-o para cima. Era lindo, demais, e agora ria sem pudores. Jamais pensara que uma simples mudança poderia influir tanto em seu padrão de comportamento...

O deixou escorrer por seu corpo, e quando os pés dele tocaram o chão, pediu:

— Podemos ir para o camarote ver o que está tocando lá?

— Podemos sim, vamos beber um pouco também!

Animado, exclamou, puxando-o pela mão. Aquele gramado tão vivo iluminava o cenário noturno quando as luzes batiam contra ele, criando uma atmosfera colorida. E tinham bolhas! Máquinas soltando bolhas perto do palco! A única coisa não muito agradável, era a quantidade de pessoal da imprensa cobrindo o evento.

Quando passaram pelo arco imenso e subiram as escadas, encontraram um cenário que mais parecia o paraíso. Toda a decoração branca dentre luzes azuis, negras e rosas. Aquilo realmente valera à pena. Minato foi até o bar, e de lá, voltou com duas taças de champagne. Era estranho beber essas coisas num evento como aquele, mas quem se importava?

Entregou uma delas ao filho e brindaram, sem motivo aparente, pois não disseram nada. A música era diferente, e o palco montado dentre o espelho d'água era ainda mais colorido, brilhante. O som reverberava dentre tantos tecidos finos e embalava todos os presentes, até mesmo os dois. Seus corpos se moviam, sinuosos, outrora provocando ao nada, exatamente como as músicas incitavam. Ah, deliciosa melodia, acalentava até o gosto ruim da bebida...

XXX

Minato olhou seu relógio. Faltavam poucos minutos para as quatro da manhã. Naruto o havia acompanhado a todos os brinquedos, os DJ's estavam cada vez melhores... A festa em seu auge. Olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. Ele parecia cansado. O abraçou, beijando o pescoço do mesmo, sentindo o perfume adocicado... Por hora teve certos impulsos de... enfim, não importava. Estava tão ébrio quanto ele, quanto qualquer um naquele lugar. Sentiu os braços ágeis ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Otou-san...

Ele choramingou.

— O que foi?

— Podemos descansar um pouco?

— Claro... Onde quer descansar? Aqui ou no hotel?

— Eu... quero me deitar um pouco. Você se importa?

— Claro que não!

Conversavam abraçados. Minato realmente o chamaria para descansar algumas horas e então voltar. Aquilo só terminaria na próxima noite, e o camarote só exigia as pulseiras holográficas e os documentos.

— Vamos, eu estou um pouco bêbado, só quero me deitar também.

Naruto riu, andando abraçado ao pai.

— Você não está bêbado! **Eu** estou!

XXX

Embolaram-se ao sair do elevador no décimo andar. Riram baixinho pra não incomodar os outros hóspedes e correram trôpegos, de mãos dadas, até a porta do apartamento. Naruto destrancou e fez o favor de trancar depois de entrarem. Minato logo o puxou para a cama, sob alguns edredons, num tipo de sincronia incrivelmente perfeito. A brisa da noite os fizera tremer um bom bocado. Sem sapatos e enfim sem calças pesadas, deitaram lado a lado, calados por um momento.

— Otou-san... — chamou, quando viu o outro com o braço sobre os olhos — Você está bem?

— Sim, mas ainda me sinto num daqueles brinquedos. — riram, principalmente Naruto, quem constatou estar do mesmo modo — É por isso que não costumo beber.

— Eu também me sinto estranho. Será que vamos passar mal?

— Não, não é pra tanto. Vamos ficar bem, só questão de tempo. Vem cá...

Puxou o garoto, e então se viram deitados de conchinha. Naruto sorriu, fazendo com que o outro o abraçasse com força antes de entregar-se também aos braços de Morfeu.

XXX

Não viram o sol nascer e nem boa parte da manhã. Minato abriu seus olhos, um pouco de dor de cabeça e um Naruto desacordado amarrando seu corpo com o próprio, uma perna entre as suas e um braço sobre seu abdômen. Os cabelos bagunçados praticamente encobriam os olhos fechados e ele ressonava, provavelmente perdido num ou noutro paraíso. Tão lindo... Por um momento se perdeu em divagações. Tentava entender porque era tão difícil vê-lo sorrindo antes de toda essa loucura começar se ele o fazia com tão pouco. Tentava entender também como ele estaria se sentindo. Era difícil saber se estava realmente gostando daquilo tudo ou se era pura educação para que não se sentisse inútil com todos os seus esforços. Era um mistério, mas não podia negar que estava se divertindo.

Pensou em sua esposa. Em onde decerto estaria, com quem, fazendo o que... Doía, ainda, mesmo que pouco. Não muito por sua pessoa, porque já era adulto o bastante para lidar com os golpes da vida, mas por seu garoto. Era estranho. Algum dia ainda tentaria descobrir por que diabos ela o criara daquele modo, como uma marionete, como um cyborg exclusivamente à sua disposição.

O acariciou o rosto e viu os olhinhos se abrindo pouco a pouco. Ele sorriu, espreguiçando-se, aninhando-se contra o outro corpo feito um gato, e logo se assentou. Minato fez o mesmo.

— Acho que perdemos a festa...

— Não, não. Está cedo ainda. Quer voltar pra lá?

— Mas otou-san… Você não está cansado?

— Não mais. Vamos lá, vamos nos arrumar.

Sorrindo, Minato se levantou e deixou-se perder bons minutos se ajeitando com o filho antes de voltar para a festa.

XXX

Já eram cinco da tarde, e finalmente toda aquela bagunça havia se dissipado. Estava com o filho, dando uma volta pela praia, tomando água de coco para repor ao menos um pouco das energias. Haviam combinado de passar a noite na estrada, em busca de qualquer outra cidade ainda mais distante. Naruto dissera que queria ver as florestas que tanto passavam na TV, e como havia uma delas por perto, Minato considerara que seria divertido e proveitoso.

Foi abraçado de súbito pelo garoto. O olhou meio estranhado.

— Eu quero beber..

— Mais? Naruto... você ouviu o que acabou de dizer?

— É, eu ouvi.

Com um sorriso escarninho, Minato parou frente ao filho, afastando-o momentaneamente.

— Não sei se aguenta...

Desafiou.

— Mais do que pode imaginar...

O garoto com uma sobrancelha arqueada, provocou. Minato o tomou pela mão, correndo em direção à um quiosque movimentado. Surf music tocando, várias pessoas... Assentaram-se no balcão.

— O que vai encarar?

Naruto apenas o olhou, vendo que folheava o cardápio.

— Tequila.

Decidido. O outro aceitou a aposta sem relutar, um sorriso estranho no rosto. Não se sentia com tanta adrenalina desde muito tempo.

Alguns instantes e Naruto alcançou sua segunda dose sobre o balcão. Sentia o gosto do sal na boca, e sem medo, virou de uma só vez, chupando o limão em seguida, aparentemente acostumado. Minato acabara de fazer o mesmo. Se entreolharam e o riso foi incontrolável. Poderiam perder horas fazendo aquilo.

— Isso é muito bom!

Disse, bagunçando os próprios cabelos. Alguns garotos do outro lado do balcão o observavam com sorrisos tortos. Alguns também olhavam para Minato. Assim como as garotas. Estavam chamando atenção demais.

— Eu sei, mas acho que a gente deveria se mandar.

— Por quê? — sussurrou pertinho do mais velho, assim como ele fizera — Tem algo errado?

— Não, acho que não... — se afastou — Mas a gente iria passar a noite na estrada, não é mesmo?

— É verdade. Então não vou tomar nem mais meio disso.

Ria enquanto falava, o rosto adoravelmente afogueado. Minato deixou algum dinheiro e o tomou num meio abraço, andando na direção do hotel.

Quando entraram no elevador, ambos se sentiram claustrofóbicos, o mais velho desabotoando a camisa enquanto seus olhos passeavam sobre a imagem do filho, quem mordiscava o lábio inferior e se abanava, errando miseravelmente na tentativa de não deixar que Minato se sentisse tão observado.

Por hora, tinham um longo caminho para trilhar, juntos e sozinhos.

**XXXXXX**

**Continua...**


End file.
